


this is the death of beauty

by sparklebomb



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Enoshima Junko Being An Asshole, F/F, Gore, Sadism, Torture, angel chiaki au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklebomb/pseuds/sparklebomb
Summary: Junko recalled a similar sight to the scene unravelling in front of her, with the same female convulsing violently on the floor, her clothes stained bright with the crimson of her own bodily fluid. Chiaki's fate was once again placed carelessly into her pitiless hands, and she would be certain to make the most of it.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	this is the death of beauty

The atmosphere was gradually thickening with distraught, spiking up on Chiaki's bruised skin like nails to a chalkboard, threatening to crumble down on top of her, to wrap her tightly in a cocoon of its despair.

It was just how Junko liked.

The heel of her boots clicked softly as she neared the angel, savouring the meek noises that spluttered from the other when she snivelled in agony. She marvelled at how Chiaki's body jarred at every sound, blood spewing abruptly from the numerous cuts marring her once infallible skin.

Junko recalled a similar sight to the scene unravelling in front of her, with the same female convulsing violently on the floor, her clothes stained bright with the crimson of her own bodily fluid. Chiaki's fate was once again placed carelessly into her pitiless hands, and she would be certain to make the most of it. She relished in others' pain, regardless of her feelings towards them, whether it be affection or hatred, it all felt the same; the same intensity of heat that burned in her chest at the sight of hopelessness. Oh, how badly she wanted to crush everyone's dreams of success. The venom continued to course through her, pumping vile thoughts into her brain, more methods of inflicting pain onto the vulnerable girl in front of her.

Junko bent down on one knee, lowering it onto the warm puddle of blood which clung onto her skin almost immediately. She extended her hand, fingers reaching for the angel's tear-stained face as she angled it upwards to gaze into her reddened eyes. Her damp eyelashes had now clung together from the amount of water glistening in her rose-pink orbs, followed by the darkening rings beginning to settle right underneath them.

The corners of Junko's lips pulled upwards in a devilish grin, brimming with malice. Her line of sight travelled to the white feathers that had been arranged delicately on one of the angel's wings, to which the other retaliated with a feeble jerk backwards, clearly having caught onto what could be in store for her.

" _Oh_? No, you ain't going _anywhere_ , babydoll." Her sentence was followed by a rather obnoxious laugh that sparked a shiver of dread in Chiaki's chest. Her limbs were splayed out beside her, throbbing with a stinging sensation that refused to ease, a never-ending cycle of consistent torment. It had taken a toll on her physical strength and appearance, likening her to a freshly deceased corpse, just lying there in hopes of being buried for eternity. She carried that same distressed twinge in her eyes, that same sickly paleness that had infused itself with her skin. A muted hiss forced itself past her lips at the anguish of her hair being wrenched forward, followed by a softened whine at her the sensation of fire breathing against her scalp and her lack of tolerance for even the slightest bout of pain. Junko started with her signature red nails merely brushing the feathers before increasing the amount of pressure she applied to them.

A long, pained howl slipped past Chiaki's lips as the vehemence of her writhing began to decrease, slowly, comparable to a small stream of water that was beginning to run out of its source. Warmth dribbled down her side, staining her previously white feathers with a deep shade of carmine. Her beaths came in short pants, saliva pooling in her slightly ajar mouth and running down her jaw in an unsteady line. 

A smirk was cutting deep into both sides of Junko's cheeks as she jabbed her fingers in further, using her other hand to tear open the flesh like ripping a piece of paper apart, aside from the fact that this was coated in blood and feathers. There was subtle crunch of bone, followed by a squishing sound of liquid bubbling against soft flesh. 

Chiaki was struggling and whining too much, crying out like an abandoned puppy. The angel's cracking voice crawled up her ears, angering her further with every sound she produced, it was quite distracting, resulting in her task being significantly harder to do. 

It irked her how flawless the other's beauty was, even in a situation like this, caked with multiple splashes of drying crimson, some still wet and glistening with taunt. Junko pressed closer, hooking her leg over the other's body and pinning them down beneath her, keeping their wings in place as she continued her merciless torment of ripping them apart. She hooked her nails under the base of the wing, feeling bone underneath the taut expanse of flesh and feathers that concealed it. The underside of her nails began to develop an intense flare, sparking the slightest hint of pain in its wake. Blood pooled at her fingers, streaming down her palm and absorbing into the angel's torn attire. 

There was a loud screech that hung in the air, one tainted with a fervor of despair. It was oh so _exciting_ , a fine scream of pure dolour ringing in her ears like a distorted lullaby. She couldn't help but add more anguish to her victim, seizing a fistful of their short hair to haul it back; the light shade of pink was disfigured by large clumping, now dyed the colour of drying blood. The smack of bone against concrete was evident when Junko slammed her head back onto the floor, enjoying the sheer pleasure of witnessing the result of her own cruelty. 

It didn't take her long to resume her unfinished work on Chiaki's wing. It was barely holding on, clinging to her back desperately with skinny pieces of torn flesh. The angel's squirming had since ceased, along with her shrieks, the only sound being the constant splatter of blood dripping onto the floor, much like the sound of rain on the surface of an umbrella. 

Junko yanked at the feathered mess, prising the wing away from her victim's body with a fervent grin curling on her features. _At last._

**Author's Note:**

> * stomping on junko *  
> anywayyyy thank u for reading <33 if you'd like to request something plssss comment I literally have no idea what to write most of the time


End file.
